


【排球影日】當烏鴉不會飛

by spiritualka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritualka/pseuds/spiritualka
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

01、

三十二歲的影山飛雄主動跟意大利的俱樂部提出不再續約，俱樂部表示婉惜，但也接受。  
獲得對方點頭的影山聽完一連串門面話後扯出笑容。他向來不太懂得要如何笑得好看，更別說是用來應對公開場合的客套微笑，但他想，這次笑得大概沒以前拍廣告時那麼僵硬。  
在與對應了好幾年的負責人握手時，肩膀是輕的，背後是直的，那些綑綁著他的痛症似乎在那瞬間消失，他又可以再打幾年排球。儘管一切都是似乎，但影山的確發現自己比想像中來得輕鬆，至少現在他還能全身而退，而不是在表現下滑至難以入目之際被踢出隊伍，這個結局著實好看多了。  
在眾人眼裡，他還是那個高高在上的國王，他托球時完美而標準的姿勢會成為他的象徵完全鐫刻停留在眾人的記憶裡，從今以後跟垂垂老矣的本人在歲月之中錯開分別。  
他不由得鬆一口氣。

身體勞損對運動員來說是悲慘卻常見的命運，這跟天生的體質有點關係，對某些運動員來說，不管多小心保養，不管多努力跟上帝祈禱，不管多用力地哭泣，他們始於難逃一劫。  
影山確實有點不甘心，他從一出生就接觸排球，排球便是他的生命，要他離開世界的球場，他怎麼可能會甘願？可是他又想，三十歲過後才出現勞損的情況，之後還撐了一年多，有了非常足夠的時間做心理準備，他已經不是最倒楣的那個。  
他跟自己這麼說了好幾年，於是今天他沒有祈禱也沒有哭泣，說出不續約的聲線如常平穩。  
日本的運動員在退休後會有補助，雖然金額不多，但加上他家裡的投資跟生意，以後的生活只要不是太奢華，都不會是問題，他甚至有那個餘裕去思考自己未來的去向，或是想做的事情。  
他很年輕，但也老了，想一想，總是好的。

從暖意洋溢的俱樂部裡出來時，影山已經用厚重的羽絨跟圍巾把身體緊緊裹住，於是免於被寒風刺骨的命運。現在是意大利最寒冷的一月，白色的雪花正從墨色的夜幕輕飄飄地落在這個浪漫的城市上，像是典雅的女神披上柔和的白紗，誘人進入純白潔淨的世界迷失其中，然而一樣的景色重複又重複地被映入眼中，再驚豔也會使人麻木，更何況是不解浪漫的影山。  
影山不甚怕冷，這樣的天氣對他來說不算難受，就是皮膚會乾一些，嘴角一被他忘記塗護唇膏就會破皮，有點麻煩。他舔著痛得感覺快要流血的唇尖，正要打傘離開，有另一人從裡面推開了俱樂部的門。  
「噢，飛雄？你還沒走啊。」  
聞及自己的名字混在一串意大利語裡，影山回頭，便見同樣撐開傘的一個金髮男人隨著湧出的暖氣走到他身邊。  
影山對他這幾年的主攻搭檔打了個招呼，「剛剛跟俱樂部談了續約的事情。」  
對方不感意外，畢竟他與影山在球場上關係密切，他甚至是第一個發現影山狀態不對勁的人。不過他的個性隨和，一直以來跟影山相處不錯，所以影山也沒有把自己的情況與打算隱瞞。  
「真的不續了？」  
「不續了，俱樂部也答應了。」  
男人有些動容。這些年來站在球場上看著無數的人傲然上場後黯然下場，被實力淘汰、被傷患淘汰、被歲月淘汰，大家多多少少都對這種無情的殘酷感到麻木，但畢竟影山是他合作幾年的隊友，心裡還是有點波動。  
不過可能是因為混了點德國的血統，這個德意混血兒在隨和中又帶點內歛，他只是與影山交換了一個社交的擁抱，便沒再說些什麼過分動聽的話。  
這也好，影山其實不太會應付意大利人的熱情。  
「你有什麼打算？」男人問道。  
其實影山跟俱樂部之間的合約還有兩個月才結束，然而影山緊接著沒有任何比賽的行程，而且半年後的暑假是萬眾期待的奧林匹克比賽，有不少選手早已回國備賽，俱樂部一時之間也冷清了不少，剛剛影山也被告知，要是他想提早離開也是可以，俱樂部不會因此要他賠錢什麼。  
影山當然想提早離開，他該在大半年前就回去日本，他該在國家隊的體育館裡看外面的飄雪，那一扇窗會限制了他朝對天空的視野，可被白線框起的地板卻是廣袤無垠。  
不切實際的想法在腦海裡一閃而過，事實上偏紺青的黑瞳依舊清明見底，就如他接下來的計劃一樣，不見一絲迷茫。  
雖然說是計劃，倒不如說是一個念頭。  
「把這裡的事情交代完後回日本。」影山沒有多想便道：「先去見一個人。」

一個比他更早消沒在無情洪流之中的人。  
一顆如隕石沒落的太陽。

—TBC—


	2. Chapter 2

02

日向翔陽是在二十七歲的時候退役的。  
說年輕不算太年輕，但也不算是正常的退役年齡，那時候的日向才正式投入職業排球生涯不到七年，誰又會願意如此匆忙便結束自己的光輝歲月。  
更何況，是那個日向啊，那個連滾帶爬也要留在球場上的日向啊。

日向在退役前參加過的兩屆奧運會裡發揮出驚人的水準，跟影山一樣是球壇上其中一顆備受注目的新星，更何況Ali Roma跟Asas Sao Paulo都是球場上的老對手了，下了球場，兩隊的球員多多少少都有點交流。  
因此日向退役的事情，影山的隊友第一時間便知道了，倒是影山在收到隊友傳他的新聞時才後知後覺，畢竟他除了那一顆排球，並不大注意體育界的新聞。  
在聽到消息的第一時間，大概因為消化不良，影山並沒有太大反應，直到來到那個失眠的晚上、那個眼巴巴地看著天花板放空腦袋的晚上，怒火才遲鈍地騰騰冒起。  
日向退役？那個說要比他更快站在世界高峰的日向？要退役？  
比起思考，影山向來更擅長行動，待他回過神來，他已經憑著一股衝動硬是跟隊裡請了假、坐著飛機經歷十五個小時的航班，隻身來到日向身處的里約熱內盧，並恍然想起，他根本不知道日向實際上是住在里約熱內盧的哪裡。  
機場裡人來人往，陌生的面孔、陌生的環境、陌生的語音，一切模糊不清，意圖把外來者隔絕在另一邊的世界，影山茫然地讀懂指示牌上標記，突然不知道自己來到巴西是為了什麼。  
影山呼了口氣，都來到這裡了。  
既然都來到這裡了。  
能查出Asas Sao Paulo的根據地已經是極限了，高中時能在學校附近迷路，影山不敢高估自己認路的能力，於是他給日向打了一通電話，明明撇除一同在國家隊裡打拚的日子裡，他們倆都沒有聯繫對方。  
為什麼呢？明明從電視觀賞球賽時目光總會特別尋找某一抹擅長彈跳的身影，明明在每一次的總決賽裡總會期待著對方的上場，為什麼他們就連訊息都沒有給對方發過？為什麼就連退役的消息也是從他人口中得知？  
那並不是只把排球放在眼裡的人需要考慮的問題。

電話裡先是傳來啪啪的聲音，而後是久違的日語，在異地幾乎用不上母語的影山差點咬到自己的舌頭。  
日向在球場練習中吧，影山認出排球落地與擊球的聲音，下意識就想嘲諷對方，怎麼可以在練習途中使用電話，但一想到打電話的人是自己，一想到冒昧地打擾人家生活的人是自己，他閉嘴了。  
接到影山的電話時，話筒裡的聲音充滿著明顯的意外，但影山覺得他更意外，因為本應在練習途中的日向，不到一個小時就來到機場接他。  
似乎是一接到電話就立刻準備出發。  
「影山？影山同學？真的是你喔！」跟影山碰面的時候，日向一臉難以置信，像是見到外星人侵略地球，「你怎麼來了？你發燒了？」  
「呆子嗎！你才發燒！」臉孔、口氣、內容，就算日向比上一次在比賽中見面時又精壯了一點，分割了手臂與鎖骨的色差又深了一點，這些並不妨礙影山感到熟悉，以致影山的反駁近乎本能——那是他以前在高中時就養成的本能。  
「不然呢？你怎麼沒有行李？」打量了一下影山過分輕便的裝束，日向問道：「你該不會把行李弄掉了吧？笨蛋山。」  
影山真是快要被氣死，他咬牙切齒地道：「沒有行李！我沒帶行李。」  
「你居然連行李都不帶就過來？」日向聞言更錯愕了，「你到底是來幹嘛的？」  
紺青的眼眸不著痕跡地瞟了一眼那兩條貼滿肌效貼布的大腿，影山撇開了頭，「你管我。」  
「那麼有骨氣，不要叫我來接你啊。」  
「那你把地址給我，我自己過去。」  
「我可不想看你上新聞，著名日本球星影山飛雄於巴西失去行蹤。」  
「吵死了。」  
「你飯店訂在哪了？」  
「沒訂飯店。」  
「你……算了，不肯說來幹嘛就算了。」  
「你也沒有跟我說你要退役的事情。」

那是一句不經大腦的話，就影山本人也不清楚自己是帶著什麼心態說出那句話。  
從以前開始，他們倆之間除了排球與勝負，就不太討論別的事情，包括未來，包括計劃，畢竟他們在高中畢業的時候，也沒有告知對方他們各自的安排，所以突然接收到好比埋怨的話，日向愣住了。  
影山有點後悔。他情商低，過了那麼幾年依舊是那個自我的笨蛋山，但他實在太了解日向了，對方的表情讓他隱隱意識到自己說錯了什麼話。  
但好像也沒有，那個怔愣的表情裡沒有痛苦。  
影山還來不及為自己打圓場，日向便摸著腦袋乾笑兩聲，「欸……要跟你說嗎？」

要跟你說嗎？  
明明你一直以來，也什麼都不說。

「……不用。」  
影山走在前頭，落荒而逃。


End file.
